1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, information processing apparatuses such as a non-contact type IC (Integrated Circuit) card and a mobile phone with a non-contact type IC chip, capable of communicating with a reader/writer (or a device having a read/write function; hereinafter referred to as a “reader/writer”) in a non-contact manner has become widespread.
By including a tamper-resistant IC chip, the information processing apparatus as described above capable of communicating with a reader/writer in a non-contact manner can safely send/receive or update data, the alteration of which may become a problem, such as electronic money. Accordingly, various services are becoming socially widespread that use the information processing apparatus as described above with a non-contact type IC chip and that is capable of communicating with a reader/writer in a non-contact manner. Also, along with the spread of the provision of the services, information processing apparatuses such as a non-contact type IC (Integrated Circuit) card and a mobile phone with a non-contact type IC chip are becoming more widespread.
Under such circumstance, a technology relating to communication by an information processing apparatus capable of communicating with a reader/writer in a non-contact manner is being developed. For example, JP2004-146910A discloses a technology of switching between multiple communication methods so as not to affect the receiver sensitivity of the mobile phone function at the time of communication with a reader/writer.